Bleed For Me
by tchitchito
Summary: C'est ma premiére fic. J'attends tout vos commentaires. Une mission qui tourne mal. Sam va telle s'en sotir ? Jack va til survivre ?


**Auteur :** _Tchitchito (Caro)_

**E-Mail :** _Romance Sam/Jack un peu de drame et d'action._

**Saison :** _Saison 8 sans la mort de Jacob_

**Disclaimers :** _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à MGM etc, etc…_

_Le titre est une chanson que j'adore : bleed for me __de Saliva._

_Elle m'a inspiré._

_Un grand merci à ma 'tite Doris qui ma poussée à l'écrire. Sans toi, je ne l'aurai pas finis._

_Sans oublié ma lulu ki ma coriG mé fautes_

_gro biz a vous 2_

Bonne lecture.

**Bleed For Me**

Il était là, adossé à cet arbre. Sur cette planète merdique. Avec la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux, allongée contre lui, sa tête au creux de son épaule. Ses cheveux blonds caressaient son menton, dans un geste rendu tendre par les récents événements, il les effleura. La situation pouvait paraître anodine. Mais voilà, la jeune femme était sur le point de mourir. Il se remémora encore une fois les circonstances qui les avaient amenés sur cette fichue planète …

Encore une de leur mission suicide. Une mission importante mais suicide. Affaiblir un goauld qui avait assez de puissance pour être le chef des grands maîtres …

… _Oui c'était bel et bien du suicide. _

En effet Baal avait récupéré les vaisseaux de nouvelles générations et des nouvelles technologies d'Anubis, et devenait ainsi un adversaire quasi-imbattable. Une mission suicide en clair, mais une mission à laquelle il se devait d'y participer.

La moitié des équipes SG étaient la, y compris SG1, alors il c'était senti obliger de venir. Pas vraiment obligé en réalité, c'était pour motiver ses troupes. Par choix. Il voulait se battre au côté de ses hommes.

Aux côtés d'elle surtout. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, même s'il savait qu'elle était une des raisons pour ne pas dire principale, qui l'avaient poussé à accepter cette mission

… Ok une des principales raisons …

Il y avait aussi ces soldats sous son autorité. Être général lui plaisait mais rester là, assis, pendant que les hommes et femmes sous son commandement risquaient leurs vies lui plaisait moins. Alors il s'était dit qu'un peu d'exercice lui ferait bien. Tout naturellement il avait pris le commandement de SG1. Sam n'avait rien dit, elle lui avait souri, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était en parfait accord avec sa décision. Cela le rendit heureux l'espace d'un instant la voir sourire.

Profites-en maintenant, plus tard elle sera mariée, … elle sera mariée c'est fou comme ça sonnait faux quand il le prononçait. Pourquoi ça sonnait si faux parce qu'elle allait épouser quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il l'éloignait de lui, il l'aimait tant.

_Qui l'aime Pete ou toi ? _

Les deux c'est certain et elle ? Elle aimait Pete sinon elle ne lui aurait pas dit oui. Peut-être, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre eux. Les situations gênantes, embarrassantes, les avaient souvent rapprochés, ou tout simplement des situations douloureuses ou la mort d'une tierce personne les faisait soudain prendre conscience de l'amour démesuré qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Alors qu'il semblait que seul l'un pouvait étancher le chagrin de l'autre. Mais ces effusions d'amour ne dépassaient pas une certaine limite, nécessaire pour ne pas franchir le cap.

_Le cap du plus qu'amis. _

Plusieurs fois il avait regretté de n'avoir rien dit, de n'avoir rien fait. Mais la peur de la perdre était plus forte que la peur de lui avouer ces sentiments. Et puis, il n'était pas très doué pour aimer. Elle, elle voulait fonder une famille, avoir des enfants.

_Avait-il le courage de recommencer tous à zéro ?_

Il n'avait jamais été très présent pour Charly ni pour Sarah d'ailleurs, mais la, ça serait différent, il démissionnerait certainement. Pour elle il ferait plus. Plus que ce qu'il avait promis à Sarah, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il aimait Sarah, mais il lui avait caché tant de choses, elle ne connaissait qu'une partie de lui, c'est pour cela que quand Charly était mort, elle lui en avait énormément voulu, peut-être que s'il avait passé plus de temps avec sa famille, il ne serait pas mort.

Il se souvint du moment où le médecin lui avait dit que Charly était mort, il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, et elle l'avait repoussé, rejeté. Elle l'avait banni de sa vie à partir de ce moment. Il la comprenait lui-même à cette époque, voulait en finir avec la vie. Mais pour elle, ça serait différent, il le sentait, c'était l'amour de sa vie. Il en était sûr, et pour ça, il lui consacrerait sa vie entière, il le savait. Elle en valait tellement la peine.

Après avoir passé la porte il avait ordonné à SG3 de garder celle-ci, les autres équipes partaient avec lui vers l'emplacement de la base de Baal situé plus loin, il devait traverser une forêt.

D'après Jacob ce serait une base qu'on pouvait qualifier d'expérimentale, il avait sauté les explications de Jacob depuis longtemps et réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferait au retour de la mission partie de pêche, avec Teal'C et Daniel. Il méditait à tout ça jusqu'à ce que Jacob parle de prototype de vaisseau mère et amiral de nouvelle génération que Baal avait volé à Anubis. Ainsi que de nouvelles armes. Il tendit l'oreille et compris qu'il pourrait certainement récupérer certains vaisseaux comme des Al'Kesh ou des Tel'tak. Il souriait à la tête des scientifiques quand il leur apporterait les prototypes : ça l'amusait.

Tout se décida sur place, SG1 aurait la noble tâche de poser les explosifs pendant que les autres équipes divisées en groupe de 3 récupéreraient les vaisseaux. Bien sûr avant d'entrer dans la Base secrète il devait faire diversion. Placer quelques charges de C4, pour faire venir les trois-quarts des jaffas.

_La moitié semblerait plus probable. _

Jacob se posterait au sud à une trentaine de kilomètres de la porte. Il était « le plan B », comme l'avait fait malicieusement remarqué Jack. Il devait attendre « les survivants » autre remarque débile de Jack qui lui valut les regards noirs de toute l'assemblée. Il y avait des fois ou son humour cynique pouvait paraître choquant pensa Jacob.

Les meilleures pilotes étaient venues, Il espérait qu'aucun d'eux, ne serait tué et que tout le monde reviendrait entier. Une vision totalement Utopique quand il vit à quel point Baal avait misé sur la sécurité. Sa base, comme Jacob l'avait dit était gigantesque, des patrouilles jaffas surveillaient les alentours. Ils avançaient tous doucement voyant qu'un tel groupe ne passerait sûrement pas très inaperçu il décida que la séparation se ferait plus tôt que prévu.

Les équipes divisées se dirigèrent vers leurs lieux d'actions.

SG1 progressait lentement il devait à la fois ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas se faire voir, car les patrouilles jaffas étaient nombreuses. Ils positionnèrent des charges de C4 à des sites précis et se rendirent à la base, pour leur principale mission. Le chef des lieux, Baal n'était pas présent, une revanche à prendre sur un des grands maîtres.

_Dommage pensa Jack, il lui aurait bien fait sa fête_.

Ils arrivèrent à passer et à se faufiler dans la base, elle était très développée technologiquement, elle aurait bien valu une étude plus poussée pensa Sam. Grâce aux connaissances des espions Tokras, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à trouver le générateur. De plus, les plans de la base avaient été étudiés de longues heures par Sam et Teal'C. Ils arrivèrent à atteindre le générateur :

(J sur un ton marrant) – Bon on fait tout sauter et après vous êtes tous invités à passer le week-end dans mon chalet.

Tout le monde sourit une fois de plus à son allusion.

Ils posèrent les explosifs réglèrent la minuterie sur 20 minutes et sortirent. Malheureusement un des jaffas les vit. S'en suivit une course poursuite à travers la forêt. Dix minutes plus tard ce n'était plus un jaffas qui les poursuivaient mais une dizaine de patrouilles. Ils arrivèrent près de la clairière ou se situait la porte et se cachèrent.

(Sam pessimiste) – Mon général. On n'arrivera jamais à la porte. Nous serons à découvert les jaffas n'attendent que ça.

(Jack) – Où est SG3 … ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un grésillement se fit entendre de la part de la radio du général.

(Radio) – Général nous avons les vaisseaux. Nous sommes au-dessus de la porte … Les vaisseaux sont équipés du camouflage … Nous avons SG3 avec nous ... Nous les avons récupérés avant que les jaffas les tuent, ils étaient prisonniers.

(Jack) – Ok … Nous ne pouvons pas franchir la porte. Des jaffas sont embusqués.

(Radio) – Nous pouvons vous couvrir pendant que vous passerez la porte

(Jack) – Ok … Nous n'avons pas le choix. Dés que le vaisseau explosera vous commencez les hostilités.

(Jack) – Au fait. Quelqu'un peut me dire qu'est-ce que c'est que ces nouvelles armes ?

(Teal'C) – Je pense que c'est une nouvelle arme créée par Anubis. Et, je ne voudrais pas être un homme blessé par celle-ci.

(Jack) – Si c'est Anubis qui l'a bâtit. Je vous comprends.

(Sam) – Cette arme est redoutable d'après les rapports Tokras. Un simple tir et vous êtes condamnés.

Ils déglutirent tous difficilement.

(Sam) – Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je n'ai encore vu aucun jaffas qui possédait cette arme.

(Teal'C) – Ils sont tous fidèles à la lance.

Ils attendirent patiemment l'explosion, ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes. Quelque jaffas surveillaient la porte, ils espéraient que quand l'explosion surviendrait les jaffas se dirigeraient vers la base.

_Boom …… !(Quel bruitage)_

Ils s'élancèrent, la distance qui les séparaient de la porte était assez longue de plus leurs courses étaient rendues difficiles par les tirs qui fusaient et le manque de camouflage. En effet, leur ruse avait marché mais les quelques jaffas restant étaient bien cachés et visaient juste. Sam était en dernière position elle tuait machinalement, elle était très bonne tireuse mais elle restée trop longtemps assise à tirer. Quelque jaffas la rejoignirent vite, mais elle arriva à tous les tuer. Jack était plus loin devant elle. Elle se remit à courir s'arrêta et fit face aux ennemis, puis, elle tira une rafale précise, se remit à courir et s'arrêta à bonne distance pour recommencer. Teal'C tapait déjà les coordonnées. Quand il eut finit Daniel envoya à l'aide du G.D.O leur codes d'identification.

Ayant vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tenir la porte longtemps, Jack ordonna à Teal'C et à Daniel de la passer. Après un instant d'hésitation de la part du jaffa, ils franchirent la porte. Jack et Sam étaient aux prises avec des jaffas, ils voulaient en finir avec eux avant de passer la porte.

Soudain Sam aperçut un jaffa très bien camouflé et qui visait la personne la plus importante de sa vie… Elle s'arrêta… et baissa la tête, comme pour elle-même… Et voilà, elle avait une fois de plus menti à un homme. Pete n'était pas l'homme de sa vie. C'était lui … Son colonel, maintenant général, un homme très important pour le monde… et pour elle. Sans hésitation elle cria un « mon général attention » à peine entendu par l'intéressé tant les tirs se faisaient bruyants. Le jaffa s'approchait toujours et il ne voyait rien.

_Bon sang il était donc aveugle. _

Elle devait faire quelque chose…elle réfléchit un instant et s'élança… ça décision était prise. Elle n'hésita pas, elle enleva son sac et son arme, tout ce qui était lourd la ralentirait, et se dirigea sur lui, courut très vite, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. La distance entre eux était plus importante que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. Les tirs redoublèrent d'intensité. Les vaisseaux volés à Baal étaient très performants, leurs tirs étaient plus précis et plus destructeurs que les Hataks normales. Mais les quelques jaffas partis étaient revenus ayant compris la ruse ils se positionnaient bien et visaient juste. Mais avec audace et détermination, elle continua.

_Jack s'arrêta un instant et fut surpris de la voir._

_Mais bon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle foutait ?_

Elle allait se faire tuer. Il changea de cible et visa les quelques jaffas qui avaient pour but de la tuer. Il n'y arriverait pas. Beaucoup trop nombreux. Une sueur froide. L'angoisse, la peur le terrassa. La peur de la perdre

Elle était fatiguée mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire tuer, alors qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de le sauver. Elle courut plus vite encore, sachant qu'à découvert, elle était une cible facile. Elle se prit à remercier l'entraînement des militaires, et son jogging tous les dimanche matins. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Un premier coup à l'épaule la fit ralentir mais pas s'arrêter. Elle était désespérée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, pas maintenant, pas maintenant qu'elle avait compris. Qu'elle avait enfin compris qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle avait enfin compris que sans lui elle était morte. Qu'elle avait enfin compris que ça ne servait à rien de l'oublier. Que ça ne servait à rien de sortir, de coucher avec une autre personne, de penser qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble. C'était faux. Et aujourd'hui sur ce champ de bataille elle avait compris.

Merde. Elle était touchée. Sans l'once d'une hésitation, il se leva, lâcha son P90 et se dirigea vers elle.

_Le temps s'arrêta. La Réalité se brouilla._

Elle était fasse à lui bouleversée, troublée. Troublée par les émotions qui l'avaient animées. Ses yeux bleus tellement sincères sur cette planète horriblement hostile. Des yeux qui ne mentaient pas. Sa blessure elle l'avait oubliée.

Il s'était levé pour accueillir la blessée. Elle lui tenait fermement les deux épaules, comme si elle avait peur. Peur qu'il s'effondre, peur qu'il disparaisse devant elle. Lui il la regardait extrêmement ému et touché par la foule de sentiments qu'elle laissait à ce moment même transparaître… elle l'aimait, il en était certain, un immense sentiment de tendresse, d'amour lui transperça le cœur.

_Mais la Vérité, le Réel ressurgit._

Un deuxième coup l'atteignit. Le coup qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne, le coup qu'elle avait décidé de prendre pour lui. Un coup plus violent, plus meurtrier sous le choc elle pencha la tête en arrière et se laissa tomber sur lui, il la maintient fermement puis la fit glisser tout doucement à Terre. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle était inconsciente et lui était secoué. Secoué du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé quand elle s'était retrouvée devant lui pour lui éviter un tir certainement assassin. Secoué de savoir qu'elle était encore prête à lui donner sa vie, alors qu'elle allait se marier. Secoué de savoir qu'elle l'aimait encore. Oui, elle l'aimait encore. Un tel regard si vrai, si réel, si clair, si évident. Il observa sa blessure, pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle perdait tout son sang.

Son verdict tomba, elle perdait trop de sang, si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait y rester. Sa blessure se trouvait au dos, mais elle était proche de son cœur. Dramatiquement proche du cœur. Et il ne savait pas les effets que cette nouvelle arme pouvait causer. Il essaya de ne pas y penser et pressa sa main sur celle-ci. Mais son esprit dériva, il réfléchissait à un moyen de la sauver. Sous la douleur que provoquait sa main sur sa brûlure, elle se réveilla. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour que sa plaie ne soit pas en contact avec le sol. Elle le fixa un instant dans les yeux, et elle sut. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Il savait si bien mentir, mais la ses yeux étaient noirs, dévastés, rongés par le remord. Alors, elle sourit à l'homme qu'elle aimait, pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était son sacrifice, sa vie. Elle porta sa main qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir mise sur son épaule endolorie, vers son visage et l'effleura tendrement.

_Ils étaient seuls ; elle et lui. _

Seule sa main recouverte de sang qui glissait le long de sa joue les maintenait dans la réalité. Dans la dramatique réalité, elle dans ses bras en train de perdre tout son sang, sur une planète dont le nom lui était complètement inconnu.

Elle savait et il savait qu'elle savait. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Pas cette fois. Il ferma les yeux pour écraser une larme. Mais les rouvrit immédiatement ne sentent plus le contact de ses doigts fins sur sa joue. Elle était de nouveau inconsciente. Il la reposa délicatement sur le sol, la regarda tendrement puis son regard se posa sur son arme à quelques mètres. Son exutoire.

_La rage, la colère, l'impuissance l'animaient à cet instant. _

Il se leva, prit son P90 et tira une rafle tout autour de lui. Il ne faisait même pas attention à se mettre à l'abri. Les jaffas tombaient comme des mouches. Arrivant à cours de munition il s'arrêta, regarda au loin, d'autres jaffas arrivaient. Il jeta son arme, son regard retomba sur elle. Il prit Sam délicatement dans ses bras et couru se mettre à couvert dans la forêt.

Et voilà, il était là, adossé à cet arbre, Sam allongée en position foetale contre lui. Une de ses mains serrant ses jambes un peu plus contre lui, l'autre caressant tendrement la tête blonde endormie. Ses deux mains positionnées comme ça, le maintenait en vie. Par ce simple contact avec elle, il se sentait soulagé. Il sentait son cœur battre dans le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait. Sa vie sous ses mains. Et tout lui parut soudain évident, clair. Vivre sans elle, lui parut impossible, inconcevable. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui, sans l'once d'une hésitation. Elle l'aurait peut-être fait pour Daniel ou Teal'C mais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Ca non, il lui était réservé.

Mais il avait ce sentiment de malaise, cette horrible sensation qu'elle pourrait mourir dans ses bras, que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la voir, il avait si peur. La crainte monstrueuse qu'elle pourrait mourir. Il avait enlevé son blouson et l'avait posé sur elle. Il venait de finir de lui soigner ces blessures, mais il voyait déjà son bandage imprégné de sang. Il avait bien essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais rien à faire, elle saignait toujours. Sa seule consolation était de savoir que sa plaie était désinfectée. Elle avait été touchée par cette nouvelle arme, la plaie était différente de ce qu'il avait vu jusque ici. Cette nouvelle arme était dévastatrice. Le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Certes maintenant qu'il avait soigné sa blessure, elle saignait moins mais saignait toujours.

_Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?_

Saigner à sa place. Mourir à sa place. Il le souhaitait plus que tout au monde. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière

_Il soupira. _

Son souffle sur sa peau la fit frissonner, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, fixa d'abord ses jambes. Puis se sentant à peu près forte leva les yeux vers ce qui lui servait d'accoudoir. Lui. Un immense sourire se dessinait sur son visage depuis qu'il avait sentit qu'elle revenait à elle. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, la douleur l'épuisait, sa respiration était difficile. Mais elle restait la face à lui. Les yeux dans les yeux. Il ne s'était toujours pas arrêté de caresser ses cheveux. Cette tendresse qu'il avait pour elle la surprit tout d'abord, puis elle se souvint de la terreur qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux. La peur qu'elle meure pour lui. Elle se souvint de sa main à elle sur sa joue à lui. Une trace de sang y était encore présente. Cela lui rappela sa blessure au dos. Son dos ne lui faisait plus mal, mais elle sentait une brûlure en elle. Elle risqua la question :

(Sam d'un ton mal assuré, d'une voix confuse) – Je vais … mourir … elle avait la voix entrecoupée, elle respirait mal et arrivait à peine à parler.

Cette vision d'elle si faible si fragile le tua sur place mais face à cette question il y répondit avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait feindre

(Jack) – Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais nous sortir de là.

(Sam avec une pointe d'ironie) – je vous ai connu … plus persuasif.

Il leva la tête et souris à cette allusion. Elle continua

(Sam) – Vous mentiez bien mieux, quand … vous nous aviez fait croire que vous aviez changé votre fusil d'épaule

… Ne mentez pas … Je sens déjà mes forces me quitter…

(Jack) – Ca va aller Carter, je vous le promets…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir. Pas de promesses, plus de promesses. Son père avait souvent promis, et n'avait pas souvent tenu sa promesse. Trop souvent elle c'était sentit trahie. Alors, non, elle ne voulait pas de promesse pas de lui. Pas dans ces conditions. Elle rétorqua :

(Sam) – … Ne faite pas de promesse que vous ne pourrez pas tenir.

Elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte, mais elle se sentait si fatiguée que dès qu'elle se leva, elle fut prise d'une épouvantable migraine et retomba dans l'inconscience. Il eut juste le temps de se relever et de la rattraper. Elle était si faible, jamais elle ne c'était montré si proche de la mort, il la regarda un instant. Elle paraissait si blanche, si pâle, la vie quittait peu à peu ses pommettes, mais Dieu qu'elle était belle. Il se laissa de nouveau tomber et il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, et la serra plus fort. Sa bouche littéralement collée à son front il chuchota :

(Jack) – je te sauverais Sam. Je te le promets. Il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase comme un murmure à son oreille. Mais il insista sur le « je te le promet ».

Elle l'entendit à peine. Mais sa voix si suave, si douce la rassura. Si une solution il fallait trouver, il la trouverait. Il avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Elle le croyait, elle l'idolâtrait. Quoiqu'il dise quoiqu'il fasse, elle le croyait. Sa confiance en lui était absolue. Ca lui avait value quelquefois les pires moments de sa vie, mais elle continuait à croire en lui. Bêtement, comme une adolescente qui n'aurait pas encore connu l'adultère. Mais il était un héros pour elle. Et les promesses de Jack O'Neill étaient tout sauf des promesses en l'air. Plus apaisée par ces certitudes, elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard par une atroce douleur au dos, sa respiration était devenue plus pénible. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il dormait, ses mains protectrices l'entouraient.

_Comment pouvait-on se sentir encore mieux ? _

C'était impossible, il lui semblait qu'elle aurait pu rester comme ça toute sa vie, passer toute sa vie avec cet homme. Cette loi était si stupide. Elle le regarda, il était si beau. Il approchait la cinquantaine, mais respirait la jeunesse. Son visage était tout de même différent, plus tendu. Il était inquiet. Ses traits de visage parlaient pour lui. Cette ride entre les deux yeux elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu autant creusée. Souvent elle le trahissait. Mais étrangement à part cette fente, il semblait serein, calme. Magnifique. Ses bras autour d'elle la rassuraient tant. Cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait, ce bien être. Ca lui donnait envie de pleurer, savoir que rien ne pourrait jamais se passer entre eux. Elle refoula cette pensée loin dans son cerveau pour jouir de l'instant présent. La douleur elle l'avait oubliée. Elle se nicha un peu plus contre lui et soupira de contentement.

_Mais comment faisait-il ? _

Il émanait de cet homme une certaine force, une puissance qu'elle ne pouvait pas concevoir. C'était lui, là elle en en était persuadée. Aucun autre homme ne lui faisait cet effet. Aucun homme ne pouvait lui procurer ce sentiment. Elle n'arrivait même pas à décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était si confus. Avant de passer la porte, elle aimait Pete. Et maintenant il n'y avait que ses bras, cette odeur, ce visage. Ce visage qu'elle connaissait parfois si dur et parfois si doux.

Elle leva son bras pour y lire l'heure 03h17 du matin. Il se réveilla d'instant, en ayant sentit un mouvement inhabituel. Ils se fixèrent un moment, c'est lui qui mit fin à ces regards inhabituels.

(Jack sincère) – je te sauverais.

Non, il ne devait pas, seul il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Avec elle, c'était différent, elle était blessée, et n'en avait pas pour longtemps à vivre. Elle devait le laisser partir, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

(Sam) – Je ne sais pas si tu le pourras.

Elle baissa la tête un instant pour se recomposer un visage neutre, sans expression, insensible. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse pour eux, pour lui. Elle somma :

(Sam) – Pars, sauve toi.

Il voulut répliquer mais elle lui pris la main et continua.

(Sam) – Le plan B, Monsieur. Allez vous en, je vous en prie.

(Jack) – Je n'irais nulle part sans vous.

Elle lâcha sa main, se leva. Il se leva à son tour, ne voulant pas la quitter. Elle avait mal au dos. Son coeur la lançait. Il fallait qu'il parte. Avec toute la force dont elle disposait. Elle le repoussa, et cria :

(Sam) – Partez …

Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui alla jusqu'à lui faire perdre l'assurance qu'elle avait. Elle s'appuya sur l'arbre, toussa encore et cracha du sang. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour réagir. Il la maintint fermement alors qu'elle allait une fois de plus tomber. Mais elle le repoussa encore une fois. Il para l'attaque, et la serra tout contre lui, comme pour lui donner sa force.

Elle le frappa mais ses coups étaient désordonnés, amoindris. La douleur qu'elle ressentait quand elle le frappait était plus faible que celle qu'elle ressentait en son cœur. Elle se devait de le laisser partir. C'était sa seule issue de secours. Sa seule chance de vivre … Mais à quoi bon, il ne partirait pas, elle le savait. En Antarctique, elle était partie. Mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à l'abandonner alors qu'il était encore en vie.

Alors elle renonça, dans ses bras elle se sentait tellement plus forte, en sécurité. Elle s'agrippa à lui.

Il s'assit à Terre, lui pris la main. Elle s'installa contre lui. Mais à l'inverse de la première fois, elle l'entoura de ses bras, posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et pleura. Pleura tout contre lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie le trouble dans ses yeux. Il la serra un peu plus, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Épuisée par la douleur et le désespoir, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Il se sentait bien, installé comme ça, elle lui procurait un bien-être fou. Il sentait son souffle dans sa nuque. Sa vie. Tant qu'il sentait sa respiration, il vivait. Celle-ci était devenue plus lente. Au sifflement régulier qu'il entendait, ses inspirations devaient être pénibles. L'air devait de moins en moins bien passer. De plus, elle avait une hémorragie interne. Son mode colonel revint, elle avait 5 jours.

_Que ferait-il si elle mourait ?_

Une partie de lui mourait avec, comme pour Charly. Jack reprenait le dessus. Il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Dieux qu'elle sentait bon.

Comment avait-il pu résister à ça ?

Comment pouvait-il passé à côté de ça ?

Comment pouvait-il mériter ça ?

Alors non, il se battrait mais il la sauverait. Il l'aimait tant qu'il souffrait à chaque fois qu'elle souffrait. Qu'il ne respirait que quand elle respirait. Sa vie se résumait à elle.

Elle qui se remémorait ces huit années avec lui. Elle connaissait chacun de ces sourires, chaque mimique, elle les aimait tant. C'étaient les meilleures années de toute sa vie. Si elle devait mourir, elle mourrait heureuse avec le souvenir de cette base. Cette base, si impersonnelle soit-elle, elle l'aimait. Elle aimait les personnes qui en faisaient parties Teal'C, Daniel, le général Hammond, Cassy, Janet. A ce simple nom, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Voilà ce qu'elle ne supportait pas dans ce travail, perdre les personnes qui étaient les plus importantes de sa vie. Mais elle avait sauvé son père. Son père mais oui. Elle se réveilla, voulut se redresser. En fait non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée pensa t-elle en sentant de nouveau la douleur. Elle releva les yeux, Personne, il était parti. Mais elle respirait cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Son parfum ou son after-shave. Peut lui importait. Elle resserra les pans de sa veste contre elle et attendit. Il allait revenir c'était certain, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Deuxième Merde, la Porte était bien gardée. Impossible de passer même tout seul. Cette pensée effleura son esprit, il la relégua aussitôt. Il ne partirait pas sans elle. Il se décida à revenir la savoir seule lui occupait trop l'esprit.

Il apparut comme pour confirmer ses pensées :

(Jack. Sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué) – Bonjour.

(Sam. Elle lui répondit sur le même ton) – Bonjour.

Elle se remémora la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés.

(Sam) – Excusez moi pour vous avoir frappé … et pour avoir voulu que vous partiez … Je suis désolée…

(Jack) – Vous avez la force d'une fillette quand vous frappez.

Elle sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle, pris son visage entre ses mains.

(Jack) – Sam … je ne peux pas partir, je ne veux pas… Si vous êtes la c'est par ma faute… Je sais que … Je vous aurai demandé la même chose. Je vous l'aurais même ordonné, mais…vous ne seriez pas partie.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et acquiesça. La moindre parole lui irritait la gorge. Il ferma les yeux et pencha son front sur le sien. Front contre Front. Cette tendresse si rare la surpris à nouveau.

L'Irréel reprenait le dessus, ce Monde où il n'y avait qu'eux. Il laissa glissé son visage contre le sien et sa joue vient caresser la sienne. Sa barbe naissante, lui irrita un peu la peau mais elle adorait ça.

Ce contact si doux, ils voulaient tous deux davantage, plus, toujours plus.

La dure Réalité d'un coup, elle fut prise d'une nouvelle crise. Elle toussa, ça lui brûlait la gorge. Elle s'agrippa à lui de nouveau, ses ongles transpercèrent sa chair. Elle avait tellement mal. Il ne dit rien de cette attaque. Si elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa douleur, il serait là.

Elle se calma enfin, il prit son visage délicatement. Elle avait les yeux embrumés de larmes. Des larmes de douleur qu'elle n'avait pu retenir, mais un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette détresse, ce mal l'ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle voulait lui faire voir qu'elle allait bien. Il glissa sa main vers sa nuque, approcha ses lèvres de son front et embrassa celui-ci.

_C'était si difficile pour lui. _

Il l'attira vers lui pour qu'elle place sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle s'y abandonna bien volontiers.

Quelques larmes vinrent troubler son regard, il n'avait pas pu être fort pour elle. Il aurait du mais c'était vraiment trop dur de la voir comme ça. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour rassembler ses idées et se recomposer un visage quasi-neutre. Il s'éloigna d'elle, pour fouiller dans son sac. Il lui tendit une barre de céréales puis il reprit :

(Jack) – Je suis parti voir comment la porte était gardée. J'ai récupéré votre sac.

(Sam) – Et…

(Jack) – …Aucune chance qu'on puisse passer par là. Et Daniel et Teal'C ne peuvent pas nous venir en aide. Ca serait trop dangereux pour eux.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête. Elle releva la tête qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé.

(Sam) – Le plan B.

(Jack) – Non ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne partirais pas sans vous Sam.

Son ton catégorique la frappa. Puis elle sourit.

(Jack) – Quoi ?

(Sam) – Mon père.

Elle sourit de l'étincelle qu'elle venait de percevoir sur le visage du général. Celle la aussi elle aimait.

(Jack) – Vous pouvez marcher ?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

Il pencha la tête, soucieux. Celle la aussi, elle la connaissait.

Elle se releva. S'appuya sur l'arbre. Dès qu'elle se sentit un peu mieux, elle releva la tête vers lui. De l'inquiétude et de la peur se lisait dans ses yeux encore et toujours et de la pitié …

_Sa Pitié … Il pouvait se la garder, elle pouvait marcher. _

Elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait. Elle hésitait à chaque pas. Cette fragilité, cette faiblesse il ne s'y ferait jamais. Elle qui d'habitude était si forte

Elle s'arrêta. Ses jambes commençaient à fléchir. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas sa fierté lui interdisait, pourtant elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle se décida et l'appela :

(Sam d'une voix plaintive) – Mon général.

Il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait d'elle. Elle allait tomber une nouvelle fois. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

(Jack) – Bon, je vais vous porter.

Elle hésita, elle détestait se tenir en position de faiblesse comme ça. Dépendre de quelqu'un. Et puis 30 km à pied en tenant 60kg dans ses bras. Il n'y arrivera jamais.

(Sam d'un ton faible) – Vous ne tiendrez pas …

Il la regarda avec ce magnifique regard qui la faisait fondre.

(Jack) – Ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il prit soin de placer sa main dans son dos loin de sa blessure. Son autre main au creux de ses genoux. Il la souleva avec aise.

(Jack) – Votre père se trouve dans quelle direction ?

(Sam d'un ton faible) – Au sud … une trentaine de kilomètres.

(Jack) – Indiquez moi le Sud, et je vous laisse dormir après.

Elle sortit une boussole de sa poche de pantalon, elle était sous forme de collier. Elle le regarda un instant, il la fixait inquiet, anxieux. Il avait peur de la perdre. Elle lui passa la boussole autour du cou et lui dit en souriant :

(Sam) – Ca va aller mon général.

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras. Il sentait son cœur battre. Certes faiblement mais il battait. Il soupira de contentement. Elle le devina aisément connaissant toute sa gestuelle et sourit dans son cou.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un sourire mais pour lui c'était tellement plus.

Oh que oui qu'il la sauverait.

Il se mit en route, la boussole lui indiquait le chemin à suivre. Il marchait en moyenne vite mais la, il l'avait dans les bras. Certes, elle était légère, mais il faudrait qu'il ralentisse pour ne pas se fatiguer trop vite.

Elle s'endormit au son de ses pas, et au rythme régulier de son cœur. Les quatre premières heures de marche se passèrent sans encombre. Tant qu'il sentait son pouls ça allait. Ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance. Il sentait la fatigue mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Une fois qu'il serait avec Jacob, il aurait tout le temps pour récupérer.

Il la sentit se crisper brutalement. Elle avait mal, son cœur encore et toujours. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque inspiration elle allait mourir. Il sentait ses bras serrés de plus en plus son cou. L'angoisse le prit instantanément. Il s'arrêta et l'appela :

(Jack) – Carter ?

_Aucune réponse. Il s'arrêta et repris_

(Jack inquiet) – Carter ça va ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Il s'agenouilla à terre et la déposa délicatement. Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Elle avait les yeux clos, le visage fermé. Le visage encore plus décoloré. Ca n'allait pas. Il insista :

(Jack désespéré) – Sam ! Sam, réveille toi !

(Sam) – … Jack … c'était un râle

Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent. Il souffla. Elle était en vie mais ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de souffrance dans ses yeux. Il toucha son front elle était brûlante, certainement une infection due à cette putain d'arme

(Sam) – Jack … J'ai mal … Brûle.

Elle s'évanouit brusquement.

Il cria Sam ! Sam ! Ses joues étaient en feu, il la déshabilla et observa sa blessure au dos. Rien. Aucune plaie. La cicatrisation était parfaite. Il parcourut de son doigt la marque.

_Et si ?_

Il l'allongea sur le dos. Souleva son tee-shirt.

L'infection.

Elle était au niveau du cœur. Le tir n'avait qu'une cible son cœur. La balle S'était dirigée vers l'organe le plus vital de l'Homme. De la une infection si était développée rapidement. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Il cria :

(Jack) – Sam. Non………….. ! Sam…….. ! Je t'en prie … Réveille toi…

Toujours rien, elle ne bougeait pas, son pouls était faible. Il caressa de ses mains, son visage, sa peau qu'il connaissait maintenant si délicieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser… Pas maintenant… Il lui restait une dizaine de km. Il la reprit dans ses bras et fila. Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, il lui restait peu de temps à vivre. Il courait vite et ne savait absolument pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine force, il y avait 5 min il était crevé et voulait une pose, la il courait avec elle dans les bras. Elle qui avait renoncé à se battre, elle n'en pouvait plus. Plus elle sombrait dans le sommeil, plus la douleur la quittait.

Vingt minutes plus tard il était sur les lieux, le vaisseau était là bien présent il hurla :

(Jack) – Jacob !

Il tomba à genoux de fatigue mais ne lâcha pas Sam. Il était mort, sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait la chamade. Il se sentait proche de l'évanouissement, mais il continuait de serrer Sam contre lui. Il ne vit pas Jacob arrivé en courant vers eux.

(Jacob) – Sam. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Jack ?

Il leva les yeux vers lui.

(Jack) – Il faut la soigner … Vite !

Il partit dans le vaisseau et revint avec le bandeau de soin, le tandis au-dessus de la poitrine de Sam et l'activa.

La Peur, l'Angoisse, la Crainte. Dans ces moments là, l'attente terrible. Le silence de mort rompu par le bruit régulier de l'appareil. Les difficiles et lourdes secondes. Il voyait Jacob tendu. Le visage dur, ferme. Il avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer. Il craignait la réponse de celui-ci.

Si ses blessures étaient trop graves ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage. Jacob éleva les yeux vers lui. Ce fut Selmac qui prit la parole :

(Selmac) – Désolé … Je ne peux rien faire ses blessures sont trop graves.

(Jacob) – Non ……. !

Il jeta le bandeau et saisit sa fille.

Il la prit délicatement de ses mains. Docilement Jack se laissa faire. Il la leva, l'emmena dans le vaisseau et la posa sur la couchette.

Jack resta dehors encore sous le choc, agenouillé par terre, seul.

Seul comme toujours.

Seul pour toujours.

Sa vie était finie sans elle. Il se concentra sur les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

L'Irréel à nouveau. Les secondes qui deviennent des minutes. Des images d'elle lui revenaient. Elle qui souriait a ses blagues futiles. Elle qui parlait de Maths. Elle qui pleurait dans ses bras. Peu à peu une musique vint se superposer aux images. Clocks de Coldplay. Il aimait cette chanson, elle avait le don de lui faire oublier la réalité et de ne pas penser aux derniers événements. Il sourit maintenant. Il revoyait son regard intrigué et mal à l'aise lors de la boucle temporelle où il avait assouvit quelques-uns de ses fantasmes. Il revoyait toutes ses mimiques qu'il aimait tant. La chanson s'arrêta. La dure réalité vint le surprendre.

Son cœur battait de nouveau à un rythme normal. Elle n'était plus dans ses bras. Elle était en train de mourir et il ne pouvaitt rien faire.

Il ne méritait pas d'être heureux. Il avait causé la mort de nombreuses personnes quand il était jeune : « Les Black Ops ». Longtemps il s'en était voulu, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, mais ça … C'était inhumain.

Il tendit les mains devant lui, comme pour implorer quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Du sang, ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Son sang. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si impuissant. Il se remémorait les dernières phrases, les derniers mots. Son regard se porta sur le bandeau. Il avait ce pouvoir. Il avait déjà été possédé par un goauld.

Il saisit le bandeau et se dirigea à l'intérieur du cargo. Elle était la. Jacob était assis près d'elle et lui parlait. De la ou il était il n'entendait rien, et ne voulait pas savoir. C'était sa fille. Leurs intimités. Il resta la inerte. Incapable de bouger. Il l'observa. Rien ne pouvait l'enlaidir, elle restait magnifique malgré la pâleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés sur son front par la sueur elle était splendide. Un sentiment de manque le saisit. Oui, il était en manque d'elle. Son odeur et la douceur de sa peau. Il frissonna en se souvenant de ces dix dernières heures.

Jacob se retourna et le vit. Jamais il n'avait vu Jack comme ça. Son regard était si expressif aucun doute n'était possible sur ses sentiments vis à vis de sa fille. Le désespoir se lisait dans ses yeux.

_Trop tard maintenant. _

Jacob avait parlé à Sam. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait vu Oma Dessala, elle lui avait proposé l'ascension. Elle avait accepté, mais avant de pouvoir s'élever elle devait régler certaines choses pour que son esprit soit « en paix ».

Oui elle avait dit en paix. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle passait trop de temps avec Daniel.

Il l'avait accepté, c'était sa fille et il préférait l'ascension à la voir Morte. Mais en voyant les yeux dévastés de Jack. Il se demanda si lui accepterait. Il se souvint de l'ascension de Daniel, de la Tristesse qu'il avait vu dans son regard lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Daniel et que celui-ci ne se souvenait même pas de lui. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le bandeau de soin qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains. Il comprit.

Jacob s'avança prudemment vers lui ne sachant pas qu'elle comportement Jack avait adopté. La rage ou le sang-froid. Jack le regarda avancer mais ne fit aucun geste. Epuisé par ces longues heures de marche il n'aurait pu rien faire que rester la abattu, anéanti.

(Jacob d'un ton doux et rassurant) – Jack. Elle a choisi l'ascension.

Cette phrase fit son chemin dans son cerveau.

(Jack d'une voix rauque) – Non …

C'était comme s'il parlait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il baissa la tête gênée.

Jacob comprit que quoi qu'il dise, il ne ferait pas entendre raison à Jack.

Sam devrait régler ça avec lui.

(Jacob il posa une main sur son épaule) – Parlez-lui Jack.

Jack releva la tête vers lui. Mais ne su quoi répondre.

(Jacob) – Vous devez l'accepter, sinon … Elle mourra.

Jacob attendit une quelconque réaction. Mais rien.

(Jacob) - Je vais me diriger vers la planète Tockras. J'enverrais un message au SGC. Restez avec Sam.

Il le regarda une dernière fois, sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers les commandes et ferma la porte.

Jack sortit de sa léthargie en entendant le bandeau de soin glisser de ses doigts et tomber à terre.

« Vous devez l'accepter. Sinon … Elle mourra. ».

_Pourquoi elle ?_

Depuis des années il ne demandait que ça. La mort … En fait … non plus maintenant. Il ne se souvenait plus à partir de quand mais il ne souhaitait plus mourir. Il connaissait la raison de ce changement Daniel, il l'avait rendu meilleur, plus diplomate, plus à l'écoute. Il était devenu très vite de très grand ami.

Teal'c aussi il l'adorait celui qui avait cru en lui pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Un très grand frère comme il lui avait fait remarquer. C'est vrai qu'il était comme son frère. Teal'C savait tellement bien le cerner en tout cas il avait compris pour Sam …

_Sam … Samantha. Il adorait ce prénom. _

Elle … Elle lui avait redonné la vie, inconsciemment. Sa présence en Antarctique l'avait poussé à survivre. Ses coups de gueule l'avaient incité à plus réfléchir sur ces actes, à se dépasser. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il l'écoutait toujours. Il l'aimait tant. La perdre aujourd'hui serait sa mort assurée.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui dire enfin ce qu'il refusait d'admettre depuis des années. Oui mais voilà c'était dur, extrêmement dur. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte comme ça sans connaître ses sentiments. Ca aurait tout gâché, toutes ces longues années à côté d'elle, à prendre soin d'elle, il aurait tout brisé. Il se décida.

Il se rapprocha de sa couchette, elle dormait. Il s'assit près d'elle. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front barré de cheveux blonds humides. Dans un geste tendre il passa sa main sur ses joues brûlantes, glissa jusqu'à son front moite et finit par écarter les quelques cheveux qui lui empêchaient de voir ses yeux. Désespérément et dramatiquement clos.

_Elle ne bougea pas._

Il pencha son visage vers le sien, hésita un instant puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, délicat, innocent. Il releva légèrement la tête mais garda une distance proche de son visage. Comme il espérait elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sam fut surprise de sentir qu'on l'embrassait, elle savoura, sachant en son fort intérieur que c'était lui. Elle se l'était bien imaginé ce baiser une fois mais elle ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi doux, parfait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Jack. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Elle était heureuse, sur le point de mourir mais heureuse.

Un de ces pires défauts était de vouloir plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà. Elle passa donc sa main sur sa nuque. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Jack, il avait comprit. Elle pressa sa main sur sa nuque, lui intimant l'ordre de franchir le peu de distance qui séparait ses lèvres des siennes.

Doucement ne souhaitant pas la brusquer. Il ne fit que poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme la première fois.

C'est elle qui accentua le baiser, faufila sa langue dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement ce contact. Elle accentua la pression comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle ne voulant pas la forcer. Mais elle se collait à lui à chaque fois qu'il se séparait d'elle. Elle s'appuyait sur ces coudes pour être encore plus proche de lui, et continuait à l'embrasser toujours plus. Il se laissa faire, mais la fatigue revint son coude lâcha. Elle faillit retomber lourdement sur sa couchette. Mais deux bras la retinrent et la posa délicatement sur sa couchette. Elle ouvrit les yeux vers lui.

Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres roses qui contrastaient fortement. Trop fortement, au goût de Jack, avec la parleur de sa peau. Il avait envie de le lui dire... La... Maintenant… Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés du baiser. Maintenant qu'il savait clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Maintenant qu'elle avait oublié Pete et lui Kerry. Maintenant qu'elle allait le laisser. Il se redressa pour donner encore plus d'ampleur à ces paroles :

(Jack) – Je te laisserais partir avec Oma… Mais promets moi…Promets moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas… Que tu reviendras… J'ai besoin de toi Sam.

Il baissa les yeux gênés de s'être tant dévoilé.

(Jack) – Je t'aime tellement.

Il la sentit se relever, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras, il la serra fort sachant pertinemment qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée pour tenir toute seule. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il l'entendit :

(Sam) – Je t'aime aussi.

Heureux, oui il était heureux ce « je t'aime » était une promesse

Il resserra encore plus ses bras autour d'elle, ses lèvres se posèrent sur son coup. Une multitude de baisers vinrent s'attarder sur celle-ci. Elle adorait ça. Cette tendresse, cette douceur. Savoir que c'était fini, qu'elle ne connaîtrait que ça de leurs pseudo vies futures à deux la brisa.

_Pourquoi avoir tant attendu ? _

Trop tard maintenant, elle allait mourir, il ne le savait pas. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à son père. Voir tant tristesse dans ses yeux. Ca avait été trop dur, alors elle avait inventé cette histoire d'ascension. Elle ne savait même plus comment elle avait pensé à ça et pourquoi. Elle détestait les « aux revoirs », les effusions de sentiments. Alors non, elle avait préféré mentir.

Mais à lui, il avait dit trop de choses. Elle lui devait la vérité.

(Sam) – J'ai menti.

(Jack) – Quoi ?

Il voulut desserrer son étreinte et voir si elle ne mentait pas. Mais elle s'agrippa plus fortement à lui.

Les larmes dans son cou la trahirent et il sut.

_Noooooonnnnn ! _

(Sam) – Je ne m'élève pas.

_Noooooonnnnn ! _

Elle quitta ses bras et le regarda de ses yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

Effondré. Il n'osait même pas la regarder. Elle prit sa main si chaude, si vivante. Alors que la sienne était si froide, morte. Il consentit à relever les yeux vers elle. Un mince sourire se dessinait sur son visage anéanti. Elle se coucha et posa sa main sur ses reins. Elle voulait qu'il la rejoigne, elle voulait passer sa dernière nuit avec lui. Mais pour lui c'était trop dur, elle avait peut-être besoin de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce serait admettre que c'était fini, et il n'en avait pas la force. Ca serait passer la nuit avec elle en sachant qu'à son réveil, elle serait peut-être morte. Il fit glisser sa main de ses reins à son visage, l'effleura une dernière fois, se détourna d'elle, se leva et se dirigea vers le poste de commande.

(Sam) – Jack

Sa voix si plaintive, s'il se retournait il était foutu, la voir dans cette détresse. Oui, il serait foutu. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, la laisser comme ça. Il se retourna, au regard qu'elle lui fit, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était debout là.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait déjà ? Aucune importance._

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle était appuyée sur ses genoux et ses mains, si fragile, mais elle ne le montrait pas. Il arriva face à elle. Elle glissa une main sur sa joue s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement tout d'abord, puis plus avidement. Il se laissa faire et se permit d'y participer. Elle y mit fin quand elle sentit de nouveau la fatigue s'emparait d'elle. Comme la première fois, dès qu'il la sentit faiblir, il la retint de ses bras. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore une fois. La détresse dans les yeux de Sam et l'impuissance dans ceux de Jack. Il la reposa de nouveau, elle le regarda et se permit de relâcher la pression un instant, il était près d'elle, tout irait bien. Elle ferma les yeux.

Soudain, Il pensa à quelque chose. Ce vaisseau lui rappelait quelque chose. Il fixa les anneaux de transport. Le souvenir de Bratac mourant lui revint, les sensations quand il l'avait soigné lui revinrent. Mais à cette époque, il avait le pouvoir des anciens. Si seulement il pouvait.

Mais peut-être qu'en cumulant les deux pouvoir anciens et goaul'ds...

Ca pourrait être dangereux.

Rien à foutre, il ne la laisserait pas crever comme ça.

Certain de cette décision, il releva Sam, lui enleva sa veste. Il saisit le bandeau de la main droite et passa son autre main sous son débardeur au niveau de l'impact du tir.

Elle c'était réveillée, mais avait gardé les yeux fermés, quand elle avait senti qu'il la reprenait une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Mais c'était Jack, sa confiance en lui était illimitée. Cependant elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit une main inhabituelle se faufiler sous son débardeur.

(Sam) – Jack …

Il avait les yeux fermés déjà, son visage tendu exprimait toute sa concentration. Elle vit le bandeau, c'était bien jack. Abandonné il ne le ferait jamais. Mais c'était impossible, son père avait déjà essayé et il n'avait pas réussi.

(Sam) – Jack, ça ne sert a rien mon père a déjà essayé.

(Jack) – Ton père n'a pas possédé le savoir des anciens.

Le visage de Sam passa de l'interrogation à la crainte.

(Sam) – Non Jack, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Il rouvrit les yeux vers elle. Ca ne servait à rien de parler, ces yeux la, elle ne les connaissait que trop bien. Autoritaires mais justes. Il savait ce qu'il risquait. Elle tendit une fois de plus sa main vers ce visage, qu'il lui était dorénavant permis de toucher. Il retira sa main de son dos et pris la sienne il l'approcha de sa bouche et l'embrassa. Cela lui suffit, cette confiance qu'elle avait pour lui, elle ramena sa main le long de son corps et referma les yeux. Il repassa sa main sous son débardeur et se concentra à nouveau. Il fit fonctionner l'appareil goaul'ds avec facilité mais il avait l'impression que l'objet lui martelait impossible. Une sorte de bip pénible, comme celui qu'on a dans les voitures quand on n'attache pas sa ceinture, lui tambourinait le cerveau. Il avait comprit ce que Jacob avait pu ressentir. Il concentra ces pensées sur ses émotions pour la jeune femme, sa main gauche s'alluma

Le bip incessant se faisait plus bruyant mais il savait que ça marchait d'une part car il sentait l'objet s'animer et d'autre part car sa main gauche lui piquait fortement comme la première fois pour Bratac.

Les secondes qui passent, le bip du bandeau qui se fait plus insupportable, la brûlure de sa main qui se fait plus intolérable. Le souffle de sa vie qui le quittait. Il sentait sa force passer dans ses mains.

_Et puis plus rien, il expira et tomba de fatigue par terre. _

Sam fut réveillé par la chaleur et par la douleur qui quittait peu à peu ses membres. Elle se redressa sur sa couchette, souleva son débardeur.

Rien, pas de marque de l'infection. Guérie, elle était guérie. Il l'avait sauvé, au péril de sa vie, sans tenir compte du danger il l'avait sauvé.

(Sam) – Jack !

Il était couché à plat ventre par terre, elle prit soin de se lever de sa couchette doucement pour ne pas se brusquer et s'assit près de lui. Elle le retourna, son visage était serein, tous ces muscles étaient détendus, vidés. Elle approcha sa tête de son torse pour écouter son cœur.

_Il battait. _

Un immense soulagement d'un coup. Un point énorme qui la quitta d'une simple palpitation. Elle rapprocha son oreille de sa bouche.

_Il respirait. _

Elle était tellement heureuse elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, le serrer fort lui redire ces mots qu'elles auraient cru ne jamais dire, pas à lui, à cause du règlement mais tous ça c'était fini. Il trouverait une solution pour eux. Elle caressa son visage encore une fois pour le réveiller, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant elle. La joie de la revoir à cet instant si vivante, certes elle était encore très pâle mais se sourire là, il le connaissait, c'était un sourire d'amour, de tendresse, de remerciement.

_Il avait réussi. _

Il voulut se redresser mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de dormir. Elle le voyait il était épuisé physiquement. Elle se mit sur lui, il la regarda une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux. Elle l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, en faisant passer tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait dans ce baiser, et se colla à lui, une de ses mains entourait son cou, l'autre était posé sur son cœur, il ne fit aucun geste, il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras ou autre chose, mais la rien. Elle se redressa surprise de son inactivité. Elle le regarda inquiète.

Il avait juste besoin de temps, elle vivante, allongée contre lui. Il lui sourit, elle répondit à son sourire. Il caressa son doux visage qu'il croyait ne plus jamais voir sourire, il enlaça sa main posée sur son cœur, et de son autre main l'attira plus à lui. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

Jacob était inquiet, ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient là à deux. N'y tenant plus il ouvrit la soute. Ce qu'il vit le surpris, puis il vira à l'inquiétude.

_Étaient-ils tous les deux morts. _

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et entendit les respirations quasi en même temps des deux militaires. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus posa ses doigts tour à tour sur les veines jugulaires de Sam et de Jack. Ce qu'il entendit le surpris, leur cœur battait ensemble à la même allure, alors qu'il y avait à peine deux heures Sam avait un rythme cardiaque trop bas. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et laissa le couple. Oui le couple, il se refusa à « militaire » ou « amis », ça aurait fait déplacer. En fait ça faisait depuis des années qu'il les considérait comme un couple. Il ne se souvenait même pas quand il avait eu des doutes … Ou peut- être si … Quand il avait vu Jack pour la première fois.

Il arrêta la, rejoignit le poste de pilotage et les laissa à leur nouvelle intimité.

Fin

Un petit commentaire, c'est ma première fic.


End file.
